Sang-pur
by Caliadne
Summary: En train de tester le bon fonctionnement des armoires à disparaître, Drago disparaît. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Dans les Onze Domaines, là où il se retrouve, il trouve rapidement sa place. C'est un monde menacé, à l'aube d'une guerre où les sang-purs défendront leur héritage. Drago se reconnaît dans son hôte, Saker, le jeune homme qui mène la charge.


Texte écrit dans le cadre du concours _À la découverte d'un autre monde_ organisé par LostInTheSun sur **HPFanfiction **dans lequel l'objectif était d'envoyer un personnage de la génération de Harry Potter dans un univers de notre choix. J'ai choisi celui de Pamela Freeman dans sa trilogie _Le langage des pierres_.

L'univers HP appartient à JKR, et celui du Langage des pierres à Pamela Freeman. Je n'ai pas traduit les prénoms, même s'ils le sont normalement dans la traduction du Langage. Mais je ne pouvais pas appeler Saker "Epervier" sans avoir un haut-le-coeur, alors Saker reste Saker et Owl reste Owl.

Les quelques lignes en italique sont des traductions de mon cru du livre. Les évènements décrits se déroulent au début du tome 2 (_Still Waters_, ou _Le dit de l'eau_)

Merci à missMalfoyBlack pour la correction !

* * *

Il fallait que ça fonctionne. L'oiseau était revenu, la pomme aussi. Et le chat, Borgin lui avait dit qu'il l'avait bien reçu. Il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il en avait fait, et Drago n'avait pas demandé. L'essentiel était qu'il avait fait le voyage en un morceau.

Mais il se ferait tuer s'il ne testait pas le chemin lui-même avant la date fatidique. Par son père, par Bellatrix, et par le Lord. Probablement dans cet ordre. Il fallait qu'un humain s'assure que la voie était bien fonctionnelle, ce n'était pas discutable. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Drago monta dans l'armoire, fermant la porte derrière lui, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant quelque peu dans l'obscurité soudaine. Ça n'allait pas fonctionner, il en était certain. Sur des petits objets, même des petits animaux, il n'y avait pas eu de problème, mais lui, un sorcier, il était bien trop gros, il allait se retrouver Merlin sait où, dans une jungle, ou en plein désert, comme Crabbe et Goyle l'autre fois, ou –

Il sentit un changement de pression soudain autour de lui, comme si tout l'air qui l'entourait s'était contracté. Les yeux écarquillés, des gouttes de sueur lui tombant dans les yeux, il entrouvrit la porte de l'armoire.

Dans son champ de vision, il aperçut le bric-à-brac de chez Borgin & Burke's. Il soupira de soulagement. Tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Derrière le comptoir, Borgin en personne leva la tête en entendant le bruit. Il grimaça un sourire en voyant la tête blonde qui sortait de l'armoire.

— Monsieur Malefoy, grinça-t-il.

— Borgin. Je faisais une dernière vérification.

Sans plus de cordialités, Drago ferma la porte avec un claquement sec. Il n'aimait pas Borgin et ne voulait pas passer avec lui plus de temps que nécessaire. Il subit encore le changement de pression, sans surprise cette fois, mais fronça les sourcils quand il vit le soleil qui brillait par les fentes autour de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas être dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était le soir à Poudlard. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher davantage sur la question : dans un grand fracas, la porte s'ouvrit. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à se faire à la clarté, puis il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux foncés, en position d'attaque, une épée pointée en sa direction.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Drago Malefoy, répondit le Serpentard de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Maintenant, laisse-moi descendre d'ici et baisse cette ridicule –

— Tais-toi, vil descendant d'Acton.

Drago cligna des yeux. Voilà une insulte qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— De qui ?

Sa question sembla semer l'incertitude chez son interlocuteur. Celui-ci laissa l'épée descendre de quelques centimètres. Pas assez pour cesser d'être une menace, mais suffisamment pour que Drago avance d'un pas.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni où je suis. Mais je ne sais pas qui est cet Acton. Je descends d'une lignée de sorciers au sang pur, s'il y avait un Acton dedans, je le saurais.

Le jeune homme brun le menaça à nouveau de son épée et Drago leva les mains, montrant qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Ceci était-ce un test du Lord ? Ou un piège de l'Ordre ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, alors, il ne pouvait pas montrer sa peur.

— Tu n'es pas Voyageur. Tu es blond, affirma l'étranger plus qu'il ne le demanda.

— Euh… non. Enfin, oui je suis blond, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Voyageur.

— Et tu n'es pas un descendant d'Acton ?

— Mais puisque je te dis que non ! N'as-tu aucune façon de vérifier mes dires ?

À cela, l'épée se baissa enfin et le jeune homme invita Drago à descendre de l'armoire et à s'asseoir au centre de la pièce.

— Je suppose que je peux faire un i_reading/i_…

Drago ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il suivit son hôte, gardant néanmoins un œil sur l'armoire. L'autre, pendant ce temps-là, surveillait Drago. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il avait une main posée sur une forme ronde dans la poche de son pantalon et semblait concentré, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il écoutait.

Remarquant le regard inquisiteur de son invité, l'autre secoua la tête et s'assit sur le tapis au centre de la pièce, invitant Drago à lui faire face. Il sortit de son autre poche un sac de cuir assez volumineux. Hagrid aurait facilement pu y faire entrer sa main. Du sac, Drago entendait des cliquetis aigus, presque musicaux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait presque l'impression qu'une voix essayait de lui parler, au fond de sa tête, une toute petite voix… Le jeune homme brun posa le sac devant lui et, par son ouverture, Drago pouvait voir des dizaines de petites pierres. Certaines étaient lisses, comme des galets qui auraient passé des années au fond d'un lac. D'autres étaient rudes, des pierres comme on en trouvait sur le chemin vers Pré-au-Lard. Il y en avait des grises, des noires, des unies, des mouchetées… Et il continuait d'avoir cette impression qu'elles chantaient presque.

— C'est quoi, ces pierres ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, ne fit même pas mine d'avoir entendu la question. Il se cracha dans la paume et tendit la main à Drago. Celui-ci regardait la petite flaque de salive d'un air incrédule.

— Allez, fais pareil, dit le garçon brun.

— T'es malade ? C'est dégueulasse !

— Fais pareil ou je reprends mon épée.

Drago se renfrogna, mais finit par se cracher dans la main – un tout petit crachat, il était quand même bien éduqué ! – et prit celle qui lui était proférée, grimaçant de dégoût en sentant leurs salives se mêler.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

— Pose ta question.

— Euh… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel mais plongea sa main gauche – celle qui ne tenait pas celle de Drago – dans le sac. Il farfouilla quelques instants, ses yeux sombres perdus dans le vague, ne regardant pas ses mains. Après un moment, il rejeta cinq pierres en un arc, sur le tapis entre Drago et lui. Alors son regard retrouva sa clarté et il baissa les yeux.

— La vérité et le voyage, face vers le haut.

Son regard étonné rencontra celui de Drago.

— Tu ne mens pas alors, tu ne viens vraiment pas de ce monde.

Drago souffla d'un air exaspéré.

— Puisque je te le dis !

— La mort. La confusion. L'âme. Face contre terre, continua le brun.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Tout cela était moins évident, et passablement inquiétant. La mort de qui ? Pas la sienne, tout de même !

— Les pierres ne me parlent pas, dit l'autre garçon. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Tout ceci était forcément un rêve, se rassurait Drago. Il allait se réveiller, ou les idiots qui avaient lancé ce sortilège allaient devoir le lâcher, et il se retrouverait dans la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard.

— Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

— Oui. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

center-/center

Au crépuscule, Saker et Drago se tenaient devant une grotte funéraire. À quelques centaines de mètres derrière eux, les lumières douces d'une ville illuminaient la nuit tombante. Carlion, qu'elle s'appelait. Une ville libre.

Durant la petite semaine qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, voyageant vers Carlion, Saker lui avait tout expliqué. Comment mille ans plus tôt, un homme du nom d'Acton avait envahi les Onze Domaines, jetant les habitants originaux sur la route. Depuis, cette discrimination avait continué, les descendants d'Acton, blonds aux yeux clairs, contre les Voyageurs, dont Saker était le dernier survivant au sang pur. À ce titre, il avait juré vengeance. Il s'était donné une mission, celle de nettoyer la terre de ses ancêtres de ses envahisseurs. Il n'avait pas voulu dire à Drago comment il ferait cela. « Tu verras à Carlion », disait-il chaque fois que le blond demandait, une lueur d'anticipation dans le regard.

Au début, Drago n'avait pas voulu quitter la maison où il était apparu. C'était là qu'était l'armoire, là d'où il repartirait, ou qu'on viendrait le rechercher. Mais Saker ne voulait pas le laisser là. Ils avaient failli en venir aux poings, mais quand le brun lui avait finalement expliqué sa mission, Drago avait fini par le suivre. Cette histoire de sang pur, de vengeance, de guerre, d'invasion… Ça ressemblait étrangement à ce qui se passait dans son monde. Il se voyait comme Saker : pas le dernier de sa race, mais membre d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur diminuant comme neige au soleil. Un jour, ils seraient peut-être obligés à faire ce que Saker entreprenait aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il avait été envoyé ici pour étudier le processus, pour mener la charge quand leur tour viendrait. Et si personne ne savait qu'il était ici, eh bien, il apprendrait quand même. Il impressionnerait son père, Bellatrix, le Lord à son retour. Il serait un héros. Et alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire cette année…

Il fut ramené au présent quand Saker tira de la poche de sa veste un crâne, qu'il posa au sol révérencieusement devant lui. Drago ne fut pas surpris, il avait vu le jeune homme tenir ce crâne dans sa paume plusieurs fois durant le voyage. Il recula alors d'un pas, sortit un couteau, et se mit à parler d'une voix portante.

i— Je suis en quête de justice pour Owl, Juniper, Maize, Oak, Sand, Cliff, Tern, Eagle, Cormorant… Je suis en quête de justice pour Oak, Sand, Herring, et tous leurs compagnons. Je suis en quête de réparation pour des meurtres injustes, pour le vol de terres, pour le vol de vie de vengeance contre les envahisseurs, contre le mal venu de la main d'Acton… Que le sang de Voyageurs ne coule pas, un frère ou une sœur ne tombera pas sous nos mains. Écoutez-moi, Owl et Oak et Sand et Herring et tous vos compagnons. Goûtez mon sang et reconnaissez-le : ne faites pas de mal à ceux qui le partagent avec moi et avec vous./i

Alors, Saker se tourna vers un Drago impressionné et lui dit :

— C'est là qu'on voit si tu dis la vérité.

Malgré lui, le cœur du jeune Malefoy fit un bond dans sa poitrine, puis dans sa gorge quand Saker s'entailla la paume. Le sang en jaillit dans un jet puissant que le jeune homme envoya sur la montagne d'os qui jonchait le sol de la caverne, en touchant le plus possible. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Drago, des formes se levaient, des hommes, des femmes, des vieux, des jeunes. Habillés comme s'ils venaient d'un siècle passé – même dans ce monde-ci. Ils se levaient et avançaient vers Saker en regardant autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient surpris d'être là.

Ils ressemblaient aux fantômes de Poudlard, mais en même temps, ils étaient différents. Ils marchaient au sol, fut la première chose que Drago remarqua. Ils ne flottaient pas. Ils étaient blancs, translucides, mais leurs pas faisaient craquer les brindilles au sol, comme s'ils étaient solides. Et ils portaient tous des armes. Des pelles, des faux, quelques-uns avaient des épées. Fantomatiques elles aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Drago voudrait s'approcher de l'une d'elles.

Le premier fantôme du large groupe qui continuait à sortir de la grotte s'avança vers Saker, qui lui tendit son épée. Drago s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui passe entre les doigts, mais évidemment, il n'en fut rien. Tout comme il avait fait craquer les feuilles mortes en marchant, il tenait maintenant l'arme en métal froid dans son poing.

Il tourna alors ses yeux froids vers le jeune sorcier qui les observait sans bouger. Il l'observa quelques instants sans bouger, pendant que Drago déglutissait, sentant sa dernière heure venue, mais finit par se désintéresser. Saker envoya un petit sourire au blond. Il avait passé le dernier test.

i— Vengez-vous./i

Toujours dans un silence d'outre-tombe, l'armée de fantômes de lança vers Carlion. Avec un sourire triomphant, Saker les suivit. Maintenant inquiet, Drago lui emboîta le pas avec quelques secondes de retard.

center-/center

Près d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis le début de l'attaque. Drago se tenait à l'entrée du village, voulant de plus en plus se rouler en boule et se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces cris, ces hurlements des mourants, qui lui perçaient les tympans. Mais il ne le ferait pas, pas devant Saker, pas quand il savait que ses supérieurs dans son monde le sauraient. Ils savaient toujours tout.

Serait-ce pareil chez lui, quand il laisserait les Mangemorts entrer dans le château ? Y aurait-il une confrontation, des cris, des morts ? Des gens qu'il connaissait…

Il sursauta violemment quand Owl passa à côté de lui, le faisant frissonner par la froideur qui s'élevait de son corps translucide. Il déglutit pour empêcher son estomac de se soulever en voyant que le sang qui maculait la longue épée du fantôme. Du sang rouge qui luisait à la lumière des torches du village. Le sang des descendants d'Acton.

Du sang impur.

Drago frissonna et vit Saker, quelques pas devant lui, se redresser, comme s'il avait pris une décision.

— Suis-moi, dit-il à Drago.

— Oh, non, répondit le sorcier d'une voix faible. Je crois que je préfère rester ici…

Saker se tourna vers lui et Drago constata que le visage du brun était d'une blancheur cadavérique et couvert de sueur. Il avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux écarquillés. Alors celui qui avait donné naissance aux fantômes n'était pas non plus confortable avec leurs meurtres ? Drago n'avait peut-être pas à avoir honte, finalement. Pas ici, du moins.

— Viens avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, Drago ressentit dans cet appel plus une supplique qu'un ordre, et suivit Saker vers la maison dans laquelle Owl pénétrait à l'instant, fronçant le nez d'avance.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte, aucun des deux ne voulant mettre les pieds dans cette maison. Un couple était sorti d'une chambre et faisait face à Owl, l'air aussi défiant qu'apeuré. La femme était grande, rousse aux yeux verts – jolie, pensa stupidement Drago – et l'homme, son mari, blond aux yeux gris. Comme lui. Il comprit alors pourquoi Saker l'avait pris pour un descendant de cet Acton. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il en avait honte, mais le couple n'envoya même pas un regard vers lui.

Owl se dirigea d'abord vers la femme, mais s'en détourna avec désintérêt avant même que son mari ne puisse esquisser un geste. À sa droite, Saker émit une petite exclamation de surprise. Alors comme ça, cette femme aux cheveux roux partageait son sang ? Étrange…

Puis, ce fut vers le blond que l'attention d'Owl se tourna. Pas de désintérêt pour lui : Owl eut un rictus et leva son épée.

— NON !

L'arme plongea dans l'abdomen de l'homme, qui s'effondra, une main contre son ventre, l'air étonné de s'être fait mal. Owl reprit son épée et, sans un regard de plus, sortit.

Drago avait crié en même temps que la rousse et s'était jeté dans la cuisine, l'empêchant de se jeter entre la lame et son mari, comme elle prévoyait visiblement le faire. Il avait toujours les bras autour de sa taille fine, ses longs cheveux sentant le bois frais dans le visage. Elle s'était figée une fraction de seconde, mais recommença à se débattra dans les bras de Drago. Il la laissa aller et elle se jeta au sol, aux côtés de son mari. Elle posa sa jupe sur la plaie du blond et y appliqua de la pression, mais c'était peine perdue : Drago le voyait dans les yeux gris de l'homme, il était déjà parti.

Drago tourna le dos sur la scène et sortit de la petite maison. Il parcourut les environs des yeux, mais Saker avait disparu. Il repéra un petit banc, à l'écart de la maison, et s'y dirigea, prévoyant s'y asseoir pour attendre calmement la fin de toute cette horreur. Saker lui avait dit que les fantômes disparaîtraient au lever du soleil. C'était approprié, non ? Le cauchemar la nuit la paix le jour.

Il ne put faire que trois pas avant de trébucher, s'appuyant au mur de la maison pour ne pas tomber. Une crampe violente l'assaillit et, avant qu'il ne puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit, il se pencha et vomit tripes et boyaux, les sons et images de la soirée jouant dans la tête dans un tourbillon horrible.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa nausée passée, il s'assit à même le sol, la bouche pâteuse, posa la tête sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ce fut là, assis à côté d'une flaque fumante de son vomi, avec les sanglots de la jeune femme rousse qui venait de perdre son mari lui parvenant de la porte ouverte non loin de lui, qu'il prit une décision. Il rentrerait chez lui et, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûtait, quitterait les Mangemorts. Pas pour rejoindre le côté de Potter, mais pour disparaître. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il ne voulait pas tuer, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne voulait pas revoir les horreurs qu'il avait vues ce soir.


End file.
